The Back of His Truck
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Sasuke’s a truck driver, and it gets lonely on the rode driving thousands of miles, not to mention he tends to get a bit frisky at times. Then he picks up a blonde on the side of the rode who wants more than just a ride. Yaoi! ONE-SHOT! SasuNaru


**Author's note: I just got a thought, and was at the computer with nothing better to do, and figured I'd write it. **

**Summary: Sasuke's a truck driver, and it gets lonely on the rode driving thousands of miles, not to mention he tends to get a bit frisky at times. Then he picks up a blonde on the side of the rode who wants more than just a ride. Yaoi! One-Shot! SasuNaru ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warnings: **

**1.) ****Sex**

**2.) ****Maybe lewd language**

**3.) ****A bit of violence/ rough sex, whatever you wanna call it**

* * *

It was dark out, and stars invaded the clear sky. The night was peaceful -- sort of.

The truck was parked on the side of the rode, two bodies slamming back and forth in the back. The cargo was delivered to its designation, and the back of the truck was empty and ready for anything; in this particular case, sex.

The blonde was tossed against one of the four walls, the dark haired male quickly pinning him against the wall, smashing their lips together. The blonde wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, their lips still connected.

The dark-haired male craftily slid his hand underneath the blonde's shirt, his cold fingers feeling every aspect of his body. He pressed his body against the blonde's, grinding his groin against the others. The blonde closed his eyes, tossing his head back.

"Ahh," the blonde moaned, and then reconnected their kiss. The brunette used both hands to take the blonde's shirt up over his head, pressing him against the wall with his body to keep him in place. He tossed the shirt randomly through the air.

He continued to ravish the tan body with his fingers, roaming them over flawless skin. The taller man trailed his kisses down the small man's neck and collar bone, his hips incessantly grinding.

It felt good. The blonde's body was hot, and he could feel he was beginning to sweat. This sexy, gorgeous man was about to fuck him senseless. He could tell, and that's just the way he likes it.

The blonde moaned again when the taller male kissed the tender side of his neck. "Aww, Sasuke." He moaned. Sasuke bit down on the sun-kissed flesh, and pulled the blonde from the wall and slamming him on his back against the cold floor -- all while his legs were still entangled around him

It didn't hurt; it was too sexy to hurt. It was like a race to see who can get whose clothes off first, and so far this self-proclaimed 'Sasuke' was winning. Sasuke began to unzip the blonde's pants, and the blonde attached himself on his neck, suckling and nibbling.

"Aww, Naruto," Sasuke moaned breathless. Since Sasuke's hands were too busy working on Naruto's pants, Naruto opted to savagely tear his shirt from his body; and that he did. Sasuke's pale chest, even in the back of the truck where the only light coming in was from the moons glow shining in through the windshield, was flawless and sculpted perfectly.

It was one for one, both of their shirts off. Sasuke got Naruto's pants undone and pulled them off, his boxers accidentally trailing along with them. But no one complained. Sasuke's clothed erection against Naruto's naked member was unbalanced, and Sasuke stood quickly. He took off his pants and boxers and lined himself with the smaller man below him.

Naruto moaned loudly until he was contempt with the feeling of his and Sasuke's bare cocks grinding against one another; blood pumping through them, making their erections stiffer. The heat between them was divine, not intimate, but divine.

Sasuke kissed his skin, swirling his tongue around his perked nipples created by the cool of the night. Naruto tried to cease his moans, finding it more exotic when he did because Sasuke would try to force them out in the most pleasurable of ways.

Sasuke's teeth grinded lightly over the sensitive nipples, and his hands were at the blonde's hips, straddling him. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands, so he opted to dig his nails into Sasuke's back, leaving his tracks.

Sasuke's mouth traveled down the tan body, licking around his navel, allocating moans of contentment from the man below. He dragged his talented tongue around the blonde's cock teasingly. Naruto's body was begging for him to take him, he could tell. The way he whimpered and pushed his body upward was enough to verify that.

Sasuke smirked, noting the lust clouding the blonde's azure eyes, and lasciviously Sasuke encircled his lips around the blonde's cock. Naruto screamed in ecstasy. The heat emanating from the man's mouth was fulfilling, and his body craved it, forcing him to go deeper.

Naruto commended Sasuke's brilliant mouth, and talented tongue.

Both men were engrossed in the sensual pleasure in some sort of way. Naruto was enraptured with the blissful fruition, while Sasuke was enveloped in the blonde's whimpers, moans and erratic shuddering.

It was mind-blowing, neither ever expected to be having a one night stand in the back of a truck; and expected it to feel so damned good, and intoxicating. Naruto bucked his hips downward, whilst Sasuke sucked on his hard and hot cock almost forcing the blonde's explosion out of him.

Naruto felt his ejaculation emanating. He screamed loudly when Sasuke's head bobbed hastily around his member. Naruto's seed emancipated, and sprouted up into the brunette's mouth. Sasuke spat the salty substance out, a face of disgust contorting his handsome face.

Naruto breathed heavily, but Sasuke wasn't done. He coated his finger with his own saliva, and probed the boy below who moaned short and quick breaths. The finger intruding his person felt good squirming inside him.

Naruto wasn't ready to submit and pushed the taller man away. Sasuke fell on his butt, a glare taking place upon his features. Naruto rushed to get on all fours, and he took the dark-haired man whole in one serving.

Sasuke closed his eyes, but the heat wasn't as ecstatic as it had been for Naruto, because he's had blow-jobs a million times before. He allowed the blonde to ravish his shaft, and slowly rose on his knees, subtle moans escaping his lips.

Again the dark-haired man coated his fingers with his saliva, and leaned over to intrude Naruto entrance once again, all the while Naruto continued to suck his cock joyously, his eyes closed. Sasuke entered another finger, surprised at how easily it slipped into the blonde with such insufficient lubricant. They've both had practice.

It felt good. To be poked and getting a blow-job all at once. It was ravenous and only made them want more of this glorious excitement. Naruto was hardening again.

Sasuke couldn't say Naruto was tight, he could probably park the truck they were in up his ass, but at the same time, Naruto couldn't say Sasuke was chaste, because this man knew exactly what he was doing; especially with that masterful tongue of his.

Naruto licked the tip of Sasuke's member, causing the man to shudder. Sasuke dug deeper into the blonde's interior, half of his entire hand vanishing inside him. Sasuke used his other hand to grip the blonde's hair and bob his head on his cock in a more quickened rhythm.

Oh yes, the sensation of blood rushing to your member, and the adrenaline racing through you was electric. They were like rockets getting ready to take off, just waiting for the final countdown.

Sasuke pulled the blonde away from his shaft, neither disappointed, because they knew something more exhilarating was going to take place. Sasuke pulled the blonde's entrance around toward his hardened member.

First he played around his entrance, teasing him for awhile, wanting to know how badly he wanted it. Naruto was whimpering like a bitch. He need Sasuke inside him, if his dick was anything like his tongue he need it inside him now. It was like crack, addictive.

Naruto pushed back on Sasuke's member, coaxing him to push forward and transgress beyond the ring of loose muscle. Sasuke was transient on keeping the blonde wait any longer, because he wanted or needed it just as much as Naruto did.

He violated the ring of loose muscle quite easily, toiling slowly inside the blonde. Moving out slow and reluctantly pushing back in. It felt like he was literally tapping his ass. Naruto growled, seeking more than just this foreplay, his needed action. He slammed back against the pale man's cock.

He was practically fucking himself, and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke sat back and let the blonde bounce around on his cock for a few seconds before he supplied assistance, and jounced forward into the tan ass, hard.

Naruto cried out sensually. The blonde continued to fuck himself on Sasuke's dick, and Sasuke opted to slam into the blonde harder and faster; pounding him unremorseful. The rhythm was perfect. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde and with precise precision they collide against one another.

The sparks were flying as both men were moaning rampantly. Naruto cried out obscenities, as Sasuke's heavy moans overshadowed Naruto's. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled, silently telling Naruto to stop fucking himself, and he did.

Sasuke took over the rest, pounding Naruto into submission. He pulled his head back by his hair, his interior strokes intermittent; the rhythm from before slowly dissipating. But eventually Sasuke's motion caught onto another rhythm.

Naruto bellowed beguilingly, the sounds vibrating from his throat exciting Sasuke all the more. His pace sped up, becoming more reckless. Naruto's back caved in, and his chest was out while Sasuke still had a grip onto his hair, pounding his tan bubble butt mercilessly.

Naruto was screaming ecstasy. He wasn't enduring it; he was screaming the sensation at the top of his lungs, biting his bottom lip to suppress the animalistic moaning and groaning. Sasuke released his hair, the upper half of Naruto's body falling limp, his ass remaining in the air for Sasuke to fuck. Sasuke grabbed his hips to control his periodic thrusts.

Naruto's butt jiggled around from each thrust Sasuke delivered. Naruto's butt was so smooth and unchaste that more adrenaline rushed to Sasuke cock, forcing him to potently pound the blonde harder into the cold interior of the truck.

Naruto was breathing heavily, withering under the man's body. From sheer ecstasy, Naruto lifted himself up, and looked back at Sasuke's pleasured expression. He looked like he was about to explode at any minute. Naruto hooked the curve of his elbow around the back of Sasuke's neck, all the while the dark-haired man continuously pounded into him.

Naruto's back was caved in, and chest out again, but this time he was on his knees using Sasuke's neck to support him as he used his other hand to self-masturbate. Sasuke flipped his sweaty, dark locks from his face and bit Naruto's neck, suckling and digging deep into his flesh.

Naruto screamed his name. Sasuke pushed in hard, and Naruto screamed his name again…and again…and again. They were sweaty, and filthy.

Naruto once again ejaculated, his sperm emancipating onto the cold interior of the truck. Sasuke delivered a few more thrusts before exploding within the blonde, and they both few forward, Naruto landing on his own ejaculation.

The blonde leaked the brunette's cum from his ass. It was hot around his rectum, but reflexively his rectum disagreed with it and tried pushing it out, but Sasuke's cock was still inside him, restricting him from doing so.

Sasuke tried rolling over, but that action went undone. He was too tired. So they remained like this for awhile. Naruto soaking up his own sperm with his body, and Sasuke's sperm soaking into him with the pale man's shaft shoved inside his entrance. Romantic?

Their breathing was improper and ragged, but eventually they had to move from the sweaty, feverous mess they were in the back of Sasuke's truck. It was unsanitary.

"So," Sasuke began once he was able to maintain his breathing better. "What's your last name?" He asked, breathing out the last word. Naruto tried laughing through his sharp breaths, incredulous that this man had just asked him that _after_ they'd had sex.

Naruto was still breathing heavily after two orgasms, but managed to speak beyond that fact; and the fact that Sasuke was still on top of him, making it harder to breathe.

"Uzumaki…Yours?" Naruto inquired, rushing to speak the words. Sasuke rolled over, giving Naruto more air to breathe in.

"Uchiha…" They sat in silence awhile, permitting their respiratory systems to do its job and help their uneven breathes. Sasuke turned to the blonde, who in turn was looking at him as well. "So, where to, Naruto Uzumaki?" He smiled.

"Take me, wherever you're going, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smiled.

* * *

**Today I have really been motivated to write. I'm so proud of myself. I've got to make up for my everlasting absence. But this was just something I was inspired and willing to write. It's actually nothing major.**

**Well, how was it? ^_^**


End file.
